


Soundless

by Kylie Lee (kylielee1000)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylielee1000/pseuds/Kylie%20Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs wants DiNozzo, but Kate Todd's right next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's like crack, I tell you, this fandom. Originally posted January 17, 2005. Beta: thegrrrl, Gigi Sinclair.

It was only 10 p.m., but to Gibbs, it felt really late. They'd spent most of the day in transit. He glanced around the cheap-ass decor of the cheap-ass motel room and sighed: heavy gold bedspread; thin pillows; beaten-up headboard; fake-wood night stand, yes, complete with a Gideon's Bible; heavy, old TV on top of a low dresser with 1970s-style straight gold-colored pulls. He twitched the curtains shut—also gold, lined with white plastic—before he stripped off his clothes and put on a T-shirt and loose pajama bottoms. The curtains now blocked his wonderful view of the parking lot and their red rental car, which had been in an accident or something and made troubling shimmying movements when they went over 50 miles an hour. When they'd finally made it to the motel, Todd had pointed out that the bumper was, if you looked closely, two colors, thus confirming their suspicion that the car was a cheap piece of shit. As he gazed at the curtains, the little heating/cooling unit right underneath them rattled and went on, spraying air up into the curtains and fluttering them open. He jerked on one of the plastic rods used to slide the curtains back and forth and, by dint of sharp tugging, finally got them to stay shut.

As he brushed his teeth, Gibbs pondered the case that had brought them to this hamlet, this little slice of Americana. He suspected that they weren't going to get any cooperation from the local cops. He'd have to establish his authority first thing in the morning, especially when they met Special Agent Fiedler of the FBI. He understood that the FBI hated giving up jurisdiction, just as he understood that there would be an alpha male pissing match—and that he, Gibbs, would win, because he always won. He didn't like it or dislike it. It was just something that had to be done, a little dance that was all about status and power. They'd be on their way to the scene bright and early tomorrow morning. He'd booked the hotel rooms for three days, just in case.

Gibbs wiped his mouth on the flimsy white hand towel hanging pathetically on the rack. The motel had been built maybe in the 1940s, and although the rooms were dated and worn, the tile work in the bathroom, original to the period, was surprisingly fine. It was a nice touch that somehow endeared him to the place, as did the fact that there was no bathtub, but instead, a nicely large shower. He eyed the shower head dubiously: he didn't have high hopes for the water pressure. When he stepped back into the bedroom, he was surprised to hear the TV. He didn't remember turning it on. Well, he was going straight to bed, and even if they had a porn channel—which wouldn't surprise him because he was pretty sure the motel made most of its money from hourly rentals, cash only, no questions asked—he had no intention of staying up.

His TV wasn't on. "What the hell," Gibbs said. He listened intently for a second, then crossed the room and banged on the opposite wall. "Kate!" he yelled. "Turn that thing down!"

"What?" he heard Todd say. "Gibbs? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he told the wall. "Turn your TV down! I want to go to bed! I don't want to hear the laugh track of whatever stupid sitcom you're watching!"

"Geez, all right, hold your horses!" Gibbs leaned against the wall as the TV's volume went down to a blessedly bearable volume. "Sorry, I wanted to listen to it while I was in the tub."

"There is no tub," Gibbs said.

"What?"

"I said, there is no tub," Gibbs repeated, a little louder.

"God, these walls are like paper," Todd said, her voice right by his ear. "We can have a whole conversation through them just by talking loudly."

"Let's not do that," Gibbs said. "Go take a long, hot shower. With your TV off."

"Fine," Todd said. She rapped the wall twice and said, "Good night, Gibbs."

Gibbs heard the TV shut off. Then he heard a door slam and the bang of pipes as water came on. It modulated immediately into the high-pitched whistle of a shower. She had taken his advice. He sighed and began to straighten his room. If he had to be here for a few days, he may as well unpack. He hung some clothes, folded others and set them in a drawer, and stowed his small carry-on suitcase. He had to struggle with the sliding glass closet door, which wasn't in its tracks correctly. He heard Todd's shower go off after about fifteen minutes. As he repacked his briefcase, he heard sharp sounds from next door: the slam of a door, the whoosh of a drawer closing, a rap as she set something hard down on a table, and a shaky rattle that could only mean that her closet door didn't track right either. It kind of reminded him of being married: the small domestic sounds, the womanly things he imagined she did, although he couldn't actually hear her moving around. He hoped she'd go to bed so he could get some sleep. He flipped on the light by the bed and crossed the room. Just as he shut off the overhead light, someone knocked.

"Hey," DiNozzo said when Gibbs opened the door. He was wearing old jeans and a T-shirt, and he was barefoot. "Did you see? No tub."

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Gibbs said as DiNozzo, uninvited, entered. Gibbs shut the door.

"Not to mention—porn on the TV. But the volume doesn't work on my set. It's, like, permanently muted. I wondered if I could watch over here."

"I'm going to bed," Gibbs said mildly.

"Does the volume work on yours? We could switch rooms."

"I don't know. I haven't turned it on. Switch with McGee."

"He doesn't want to," DiNozzo said. "He's watching poker. Can you believe it?"

"I can hardly believe they broadcast poker."

"What was that?" DiNozzo cocked his head at a noise from next door.

"Kate," Gibbs said. "This building has absolutely no soundproofing." He gestured to the door. "Night, DiNozzo."

"You're sure about not switching? Because I'd owe you big."

Gibbs caught DiNozzo's eye. "In the mood for porn?"

DiNozzo grinned. "Only porn with sound."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that." Gibbs opened the door. "Bye, DiNozzo," he said, putting a hand on DiNozzo's chest to stop him from exiting.

DiNozzo hesitated, then got it. "Night, boss," he said, and Gibbs shut the door loudly, banged the security device closed, slid his hand around DiNozzo's neck, and kissed him. DiNozzo's lips parted without question. It wasn't a romantic kiss. It was more like a businesslike kiss, but that didn't mean Gibbs didn't enjoy it, with the tongue and the teeth and DiNozzo's lower lip, which Gibbs always liked to tease. He worked his way up to DiNozzo's ear and bit his earlobe gently.

"I'm in the mood for porn without sound," Gibbs whispered.

"And that's fun why?" DiNozzo whispered back.

Gibbs smiled. DiNozzo was a talker and a screamer. He always liked an appreciative partner, and DiNozzo ranked right up there, because he gave running commentary, complete with theatrical gasps, moaning of such words and phrases as "fuck me," "don't stop," and "harder," and screaming orgasms. "Let's just say I want to see whether you can come in silence," he said, and his mouth enveloped the lower part of DiNozzo's ear, a move guaranteed to make DiNozzo hot.

"Mmm," DiNozzo said, a low growl in the back of his throat, very quiet. He pushed his groin against Gibbs's, tapping the start of a nice hard-on against him, which got Gibbs hard too. "And if I can't? If I come so hard I have to yell?"

"I'm afraid you simply can't do that," Gibbs said. "I'm not kidding when I tell you that if you are your usual, um, enthusiastic self, Kate'll be over here, gun drawn, to see who's attacking me, and boom! No more hand jobs. No more job, actually." That would be no more job for either of them.

"I don't know," DiNozzo said. He put his arms around Gibbs and rubbed his nose against Gibbs's jaw, so it rasped against stubble. "I kind of like the idea of her walking in on us. I think it's hot. Maybe she'd join in."

"And McGee too?"

"Oh, god, yes. Absolutely. Him too."

Gibbs laid a finger over DiNozzo's mouth to shut him up as a loud thud sounded from next door. "Shit," Todd said with some venom, and another thud followed.

DiNozzo responded by sucking Gibbs's finger into his mouth. Gibbs's cock unfurled completely. DiNozzo licked and sucked, then kissed the palm of Gibbs's hand. "Wow, I thought you were exaggerating," he breathed. "She's really right next door."

Gibbs slid his hands under DiNozzo's T-shirt. "I think we've talked enough," he said. "Remember, quiet. I trust you to be quiet. Take your clothes off."

"You're the boss," DiNozzo said.

Gibbs got the lube as DiNozzo unselfconsciously stripped down. He liked a lot of things about DiNozzo, not the least of which was DiNozzo's directness. With women, Gibbs figured that DiNozzo played it macho, preferring to take the lead, but with Gibbs, he was up for pretty much anything. DiNozzo tossed his discarded clothes onto the chair on top of Gibbs's briefcase, his briefs last, and turned to face Gibbs, arms outflung, dick already purple-red and ready to go, as if to say, "Where do you want me?" Gibbs pulled off his T-shirt and leaned against the wall his room shared with Todd's. He hooked his thumbs on either side of the waistband of his pajama bottoms and tugged until just the tip of his cock was visible, peeping over the waistband. He still had the lube in one hand.

DiNozzo came over without hesitation. He looked good, very good, and by his confident swagger, Gibbs knew he knew it: well-defined muscles, a tight, compact ass, body hair that shaded down to a pubic bush, drawing attention to his big dick—and to top it all off, he was good-looking. He pressed his body against Gibbs's, cock nice and warm against his stomach, and slid his hands down Gibbs's back until he cupped Gibbs's ass. He squeezed, ran his hands back up, and leaned down to kiss Gibbs's collarbone. It wasn't so much kissing as licking, and the warmth, combined with the erotic pressure of the elastic waistband pressing against the tender underside of his cock, made him twitch. DiNozzo worked his way down, and Gibbs watched him do it, watched the pink tongue between those full lips move lower and lower, until DiNozzo's tongue touched the heavy bead of liquid at the tip of Gibbs's penis. He pulled back, and Gibbs saw the droplet pull out into a long, glistening ribbon. When it broke, DiNozzo put his hands over Gibbs's and tugged his pants down a scant inch or two. He took Gibbs into his mouth, his warm, generous mouth, enveloping him only as far down as the pants would let him, and stayed there for a while, sucking tenderly. Then he pulled up and off, hitched the pants down another inch, and did it again, going a little further down. He was just playing, his tongue glancing at Gibbs's tender spot, his tongue gentle instead of firm. He hadn't set a rhythm. He'd seen the lube, and he knew what Gibbs wanted.

Another hitch down, another minute or two in DiNozzo's mouth, and again, and again. It would be almost relaxing to come like this, to just let himself go and let himself fill DiNozzo's mouth, but he had a plan, and his plan involved driving DiNozzo to distraction. So when his dick was fully exposed and his testicles were next, he slid his pants the rest of the way down and stepped out of them. Just the silky feeling of his own skin against his aching balls was a turn-on. He pulled DiNozzo up and pushed his chest against the wall. DiNozzo's hard-on had waned while he'd sucked Gibbs, so he put DiNozzo's hand on his own dick, and DiNozzo started to stroke himself, his wrist flipping expertly. Gibbs trickled cold lube onto his hand and stepped close. He kicked DiNozzo's feet further apart and grabbed a hip. At his hand's urging, DiNozzo obediently stepped back, so he was leaning forward, one hand on the wall for support, and Gibbs took in that ass, that tight ass, with the fine, curling hair framing the cleft, the planes of muscle in DiNozzo's upper body rippling under silky skin as he masturbated. Gibbs couldn't see it, but he imagined it: DiNozzo's hand working his purple cock, traveling down to squeeze the base or cup his own balls. DiNozzo was all his. He could do anything he wanted to that body, anything at all, and DiNozzo would pant and close his eyes and come, all as easily as breathing.

Right now, he wanted to fuck that body, so Gibbs ran his fingers along DiNozzo's cleft. The tightly puckered hole twitched, and DiNozzo stepped out a little further as Gibbs stretched his ass cheeks apart. Gibbs slid a finger in, feeling the ring of muscle close around him, and DiNozzo tightened and immediately released his asshole and sighed. Gibbs set his lips against DiNozzo's back and began to work DiNozzo's asshole. The indescribable, slightly salty taste of DiNozzo always got to him. DiNozzo could take Gibbs without preparation, but Gibbs was in the mood to make it last, so he added another finger when his first one got too tired. DiNozzo was slick and hot inside, and if he hit it just right, DiNozzo would inhale sharply. Now, he made DiNozzo gasp again and again as he leaned against DiNozzo's body, mouth full of DiNozzo's skin, free hand reaching around to cup DiNozzo's balls.

They both froze when a cell phone rang. DiNozzo craned his neck around and Gibbs said, "Quiet," as the sound cut off. A second later, Todd said, "Kate Todd. Hello? Hello?" Pause. "Hellooooo. Anyone there?" Gibbs leaned back into DiNozzo as Todd said, voice receding from the shared wall, "Okay, guess not." DiNozzo resumed masturbating, smooth and languid. The interruption had broken Gibbs's concentration, and now he wasn't in the mood for slow. He pulled up hard against the ring of muscle as he tightened his grip on DiNozzo's testicles and bit DiNozzo's back, as if making up for lost time by upping the intensity.

That got DiNozzo's attention. He started to speak, but then froze, entire body taut. He let go of his dick and stuck his ass back. He had started to sweat, and his breathing was harsh. The invitation was unmistakable. Gibbs made sure his cock was lubed. When he pressed the tip in, Gibbs, still cupping DiNozzo's testicles, felt DiNozzo's penis twitch. DiNozzo hastily put his hand at the base of his cock and squeezed, and Gibbs let him go so he could focus on DiNozzo's ass. He loved DiNozzo like this, hard and hot.

He leaned forward as far as he could. "Not a sound," he whispered.

He grabbed DiNozzo's hips and sheathed himself fully, his cock enveloped in the wonderful tightness, and DiNozzo made a strangled sound. Gibbs rotated his ass, enjoying the sensation of the tightness stroking all over his cock, and started to thrust. DiNozzo made a little whimpering noise every time Gibbs hit him just right, but it wasn't so much the sound that made Gibbs hot as DiNozzo's attempts to keep quiet. He was trying, Gibbs could see he was trying, and mostly he was succeeding. When Gibbs grabbed and squeezed DiNozzo's ass, he felt DiNozzo ripple around him. He felt strong and powerful, fucking DiNozzo, his huge, thrusting cock impaling him, his hands easily capturing and holding the heavy muscles of DiNozzo's ass and thighs, and clearly DiNozzo agreed, because he started to moan.

Gibbs immediately put his hand over DiNozzo's mouth to muffle him. He stuck one finger into DiNozzo's mouth, giving DiNozzo something to suck—something else to do with his mouth—and the warmth nearly did him in. He could feel DiNozzo's panting breath, his wild excitement. The streams of words that usually issued from his mouth were now incoherent grunts, more vibration than sound. He imagined Todd on the other side of that thin partition, getting ready for bed, oblivious to what was going on just a few feet away.

"Wait for me," he whispered in DiNozzo's ear. "I'm close." He felt it build, and he tasted DiNozzo's back, the tang of salt and hair and strength. He could sense DiNozzo trying to wait, trying to let Gibbs come first, trying to hold back. Gibbs had to let DiNozzo's mouth go because he needed to grab him around the waist because this was it, he couldn't make it last anymore, he was shooting, and it was exquisite, strong and exquisite. His cock jerked deep in DiNozzo's hot body, giving DiNozzo what he wanted, and DiNozzo said, quietly but intensely, "Oh, shit, oh, fuck," before he made a strangled sound and lost it, his come splashing hot against Gibbs's arm, and Gibbs knocked against him, and it went on and on, frantic, blinding pleasure, with both of them needing to scream but instead coming in choked silence.

"Gibbs?" Todd's voice said, and Gibbs had enough presence of mind to bury his face in DiNozzo's back to muffle his panting, and he covered DiNozzo's mouth. "Gibbs?" Her voice, louder now, sounded doubtful. It sounded like she was in the same room, but she wasn't. She was just a thin partition away from them, leaning against the very same wall they were leaning against, unaware of what they were doing, unaware that her boss had his dick up another man's ass and that both of them fucking loved it. That was half the rush, and Gibbs had known that from the start.

"Kate?"

Gibbs pulled out. His cock gave a final weak squeeze. DiNozzo flipped around so his back was to the wall and sank to the ground, chest covered in come. He looked heavy-lidded and sated. He was smiling.

Gibbs heard sound of a door opening—it scraped the floor loudly. "Oh, hey, McGee."

"Um…everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just thought I, uh, heard something next door. Everything all right with you?"

"I was looking for Tony," McGee said. "He wanted to switch rooms and I said no, but now I've decided I don't mind. But he's not in his room."

"He was next door about a half hour ago," Todd said. "But I heard him leave."

"Well, the car's out front, so he must still be around. I mean, he was barefoot."

"Huh," Todd said. "Well, sorry."

"Yeah, he probably went for a walk or something."

"Probably."

DiNozzo made an "okay" signal at Gibbs and grinned. Gibbs dropped to his knees and wrapped himself around DiNozzo. Foreplay kisses had been businesslike, but afterglow kisses were languid and slow and sweet, and Gibbs was able to mostly tune out the rest of the awkward conversation between McGee and Todd before the door opened and closed again as McGee left.

DiNozzo was just going to have to stay until Todd fell asleep. Then he could sneak out and back to his own room.

Gibbs hoped it would take a good, long time.


End file.
